


Disney (Petekey)

by The_City_Rain



Series: Petekey [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Disney, Fluff, M/M, Mikeys married to Ray but Rays abusive, Mpreg, Pikey, Pregnant!Mikey, mikeys pregnant, pete helps Mikey out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_City_Rain/pseuds/The_City_Rain
Summary: Mikey takes his kids out to Disney land. Pete goes on the non-pregnancy safe rides for Mikey.
Relationships: background rikey, petekey - Relationship
Series: Petekey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582927
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Disney (Petekey)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I don't hate Ray Toro  
> Warnings; mpreg, alcoholism, cheating, slight abuse

Bronx tugged on Mikeys hand eagerly. "Cmon mommy! I wanna go on the big boy rides!" He whined, pulling Mikey through the full park. 

Bronx had been pestering Mikey about taking him to Disney for a month before he finally caved. All it took was little baby Rowan saying 'isny' in her precious little baby voice. Her five year old big brother had taught her in secret. Mikey hates to admit it but he had a soft spot for his babies, especially his little girl. 

Mikey held the nearly one year old girl in his arms as he was whisked through the crowds by the overexcited boy. It was just them. No boyfriend, no husband, no father. Ray was out again, cheating no doubt. Mikey had to look passed all the drunken nights and other girls in his bed though, he wanted his babies to have a father. Just to see him once in awhile, as long as Ray wasn't with them alone at any point, Mikey couldn't trust the alcoholic. 

Mikey panted in the sweltering heat, his slightly swollen feet beginning to ache. His blond hair was plastered to his forehead with a layer of sweat. He knew he was pregnant and he was terrified. He couldn't raise three kids on his own, especially with Ray banging through doors after the club shuts down. He hadn't told anyone yet, not even his brother. 

Gerard had always been there for Mikey. They told each other everything. Gerard had been a huge help with the kids. He and his wife Lindsey always gave Mikey tips and babysat when things got too much for the younger boy. Mikey couldn't thank them enough. He knew he should tell them about the baby growing inside of him. They could offer him an escape when Ray slurred words at him like 'fat' and 'ugly'. 

The two babies were the reason Mikey had been so reluctant to go to Disney. Gerard, Lindsey and their little girl Bandit were out of town for two months on a well deserved family holiday and Mikey couldn't exactly do much here alone. He couldn't go on rides that weren't pregnancy safe and he didn't have anyone to watch Rowan when he did go on rides with Bronx. 

Mikey looked up at the ride Bronx had picked and sighed. He hated this part of parenthood; saying no. He worried his lip between his teeth and looked down at the excited five year old. "Baby, don't you think we could pick a ride Rowan can go on too..?" 

Bronx pouted up at his mommy with wide wet eyes. His bottom lip began to tremble. Mikey quickly picked him up, with a grunt of pain, and rocked him. "Shh baby.. it's okay.. we can, mommy will find a way, okay?" 

Mikey hated making promises that he knew he couldn't keep. "Mommy will.. mommy will call daddy.." Mikey grimaced at his own words, he knew it wouldn't end well, it never did. He didn't have any other options at this point though. He wanted his babies to be happy. 

Bronx quickly clung to Mikeys shirt and shook his head, his wild blond curls swaying in front of his face. "Don call daddy!" He panicked quickly, pleading Mikey. 

Mikeys heart positively shattered at the words the small boy had uttered. He clearly remembered the day Ray had found out he was pregnant with Bronx. He'd been so excited, ecstatic even. Mikey had been scared to tell him but Ray had held him close and immediately dropped to his knees to talk to the baby. Mikey couldn't remember feeling happier. They had cried and cuddled all night. 

A few months into the pregnancy was when everything went downhill. Mikeys stomach had grown into a definite bump. His face had broken out and stretch marks littered his body. He wasn't good enough anymore. Ray didn't want him. 

Ray started to come home drunk with boys and girls, slightly resembling Mikey before what Ray referred to as 'the accident'. Mikey had been heartbroken. He had tried to leave to go live with his brother but Ray didn't let him. Mikey didn't know why. 

Mikey didn't blame his baby one bit. He blamed himself. Now Bronx was looking at him in fear. He feared Ray and it broke Mikeys heart. Ray didn't drink because Bronx hated him, Bronx hated him because he drank. Mikey didn't know which was worse. 

"Bronx.. do you not like daddy..?" Mikey whispered sadly. Bronx shook his head and pouted. "He's loud and his friends are meanies.." he mumbled. Mikey knew by 'friends' Bronx was talking about Rays hookups. 

Mikey hugged Bronx close and kissed his head. "Oh baby, mommy's so sorry." Mikey tried not to tear up, he cursed his stupid pregnancy hormones. 

"I'll pick different ride," Bronx wiggled about until Mikey put him down. Mikey felt horrible. He was a horrible mother. 

"Excuse me?" 

Mikey spun around to face the owner of the hand that had poked his shoulder. He looked at the man, he had brown eyes that crinkled up when he smiled and brown hair that he was obviously growing out. His mouth was big, showing all his teeth when he smiled. Mikey held Rowan close and tightened his grip on Bronx's hand. 

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I'm Pete. I could go on the ride with him? I'm here with my friends-" the man, Pete, gestured to three other boys talking in a group. They were all pretty short. One had a halo of curls, another a bunch of tattoos and the last one was wearing a fedora. 

"- I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Pete smiled at him and Mikey resisted the urge to squint at the show of pearly whites. 

Mikey didn't speak. He didn't know this man, he wasn't gonna let him take his Bronx. 

"I understand I probably seem like a creep but I noticed you kinda struggling." Pete bit his lip, becoming less confident in his words. He wasn't trying to offend Mikey. Bronx looked at Mikey hopefully and Mikey was just about to give in. 

"You can stay with my friends if you like? That way I can't.. leave or anything." Pete added with a small frown. 

Mikey sighed. "Alright.." he mumbled reluctantly. Bronx jumped up and down and cheered. Rowan clapped, copying her big brother. Mikey smiled at her. "Good job baby!" He cooed and kissed her head. Pete smiled and gently took Bronx's hand. 

"Be good for Pete and come straight back, got it?"

"Yes mommy!" Bronx saluted and began to tug Pete towards the ride. Pete laughed, loud and braying. "Calm down little man!" He grinned and ran to the ride with Bronx. 

Mikey watched them protectively until they were swallowed up by the line. He rubbed Rowans back and walked over to Petes friends who were now sitting down at a lime green table. 

"Um.. hi? Are you Petes friends?" Mikey asked timidly. Rowan reached out to Joe, trying to get her little fists around his curls. Ray never let her touch his no matter how hard she tried. 

Andy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sit down" he pulled out a chair for Mikey. Mikey sat, bouncing Rowan on his lap. "I'm Mikey.." he introduced himself. "This is Rowan."

"Patrick," the one with the fedora spoke. 

"Andy." The tattooed man spoke. 

"Joe," the man with the curls laughed, watching Rowan takes tiny fistfuls of his hair. Mikey gasped and gently tried to pry her chubby fingers off. "I'm so sorry!"

Joe shook his head. "No no, it's okay." He said gently. Rowan giggled and waved her little hands at his hair. 

Around half an hour later found Rowan in Joes arms, hugging his hair like a teddy bear. Mikey had his hand on his stomach, rubbing gentle circles over his barely there bump, talking to Andy and Patrick. He was really getting on with them and he was oddly proud of himself. He barely had time to make friends anymore. 

Patrick, it turns out, has a kid of his own. His name was Declan and he was around three years old. 

"Mommy!" Mikey heard a small voice scream and quickly looked towards the voice just in time to get an armful of Bronx. He was smiling widely, Pete following at a less dramatic pase. 

Mikey smiled and brushed the hair out of Bronx's eyes gently. "Hello baby! Did you have fun?" He asked the practically vibrating boy. 

Bronx nodded quickly. "Petey and I went on the big boy ride!"

Mikey gasped. "No way!" 

"Yes way! It was much fun!" Bronx squealed. He then took the time to look around the circular table. He gasped at Joe and began to touch the curls Rowan hadn't taken hostage. "You're fuzzy." He commented making Joe laughed loudly.

Pete pulled a chair from another table and sat down. He smiled at Mikey. "Thanks for doing that, you didn't have to." Mikey said softly. 

Pete shrugged modestly. "I could take him on more rides if you'd like? You could take Rowan on some of the baby rides while you wait." He offered. 

Mikey smiled widely and nodded. "He seems to have enjoyed himself.. alright."

Some rides and a lot of ice cream later, Mikey was still hanging out with the four other men. Bronx had taken a liking to them, Rowan not really understanding much but happy anyway. 

Bronx tapped Andys side. Andy looked down at the little boy holding one of Mikeys and one of Petes hands. "Yes, little man?"

"Do you put your tattoos on every morning by yourself?" Bronx asked curiously. Andy laughed loudly and grinned. 

"My mom helps me." He whispered like it was a big secret. 

Bronx nodded seriously and looked back at the path. Mikey stifled his laugh with his hand but couldn't help the wide smile that took over his face. 

He felt eyes watching him and when he looked sideways, his eyes locked with Petes. Mikey blushed and instinctively started rubbing at his face. Pete smiled and gently took his hand away. "There's nothing on your face."

Mikey bit his lip. "Then why are you staring?"

"You're beautiful." Pete smiled widely, a faint blush gracing his cheeks. Mikey turned bright red. 

"I-" 

Mikeys phone cut him off, making him relived but disappointed. He pulled it out of his back pocket and stiffened. He answered the call and raised the phone to his ear. 

"Hello?"

"Where... The fuhk-" Rays slurred voice was cut off by a moan and giggle. Mikey grimaced. "I took the kids to Disney.." he said softly. 

"When will you be back?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm having some uh.." Ray laughed along with a girl. "Some friends over. And I don't want those annoying things interrupting." He hiccuped. 

Mikey felt himself start to shake in anger. "Those 'annoying things' are your kids." He growled out but he was just answered with the end beep of the call. 

Mikey put his phone away and rubbed his face. He took a deep breath and looked back at Pete. He was staring in concern. "Who was that..?"

"My uh.. he's.. the dad." Mikey decided to go with. 

Rowan made a happy noise at the word. She made grabby hands to Pete. "Dada!" She smiled widely. 

They all tensed up. Rowan stayed oblivious to the tension she had created and made a desperate noise. Pete gently took her from Joe and gently rocked her. Bronx pouted. "I wish you were our daddy.." he said quietly. 

Mikey didn't know what to do. He began to panic and chose flight over fight. "I-I'm so sorry.." he said to Pete and gently took Rowan. She whined and pouted. 

"I should.. we should get home.." he said quickly and began to walk away. Bronx sadly waved to the men and held his mommy's hand. Rowan leaned over Mikeys shoulder, making hands to Pete still. 

Pete watched sadly. He waved to them both and sighed. Patrick nudged him gently. "I know you wanna go after him but-" 

That was all Pete needed to weave through the happy families and to Mikey. He never really listened to Patrick anyway even though he knew he should. Patrick joked that he had selective hearing. "Hey! Hey wait!" He called and caught up to him. 

"Dada!" Rowan cheered. Mikey winced softly and looked at Pete nervously. "I'm really sorry.." he said softly like he was afraid Pete would scold him. 

Pete shook his head. "No, don't be sorry" He cooed. He slipped Mikey his number. "I couldn't let you go." 

Mikey blushed and smiled weakly. "Thank you." He tucked the napkin into his pocket securely. 

Pete smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Call me at anytime. I rarely sleep anyway. You can call me about anything; if the babies are being difficult, if Rowan walks or even if you just watched a cool show you wanna talk about." 

Mikey giggled and nodded. "Thank you Pete." 

He kissed Petes cheek before disappearing into the crowd. 

**

Pete and Mikey had been texting a lot, to the point that even Ray noticed. They'd seen each other once or twice over the months, Pete was the first person to be told of the newest addition to the family. 

Pete was worried though, Mikey hadn't called or texted in around a week. He didn't know why either. He was scared. 

It was midnight when Petes phone almost buzzed itself off of his nightstand. He jumped up and grabbed it, thankful for a distraction from sleep. 

"Hello?" He answered groggily. 

"P-Pete? It's Mikey. Please help." A scared voice whimpered. 

Pete jumped up and pulled on sweatpants and a shirt. "What? What's wrong? Where are you?" 

Mikey let out a soft sob. "My house. Rays extremely drunk and he got v-violent.. Bronx and Rowan are asleep still but I have them with me. I'm hiding.. a-and I think I hear him downstairs..." Mikey stuttered out. 

Pete cursed and grabbed his car keys. He quickly got into his freezing car and started it up. 

"Have you call the police?"

"N-no.." Mikey whimpered and sniffled, obviously crying. 

"I'm on my way, okay? I'll be there as soon as possible. Stay on the line?"

Mikey nodded. "Yeah.. o-okay.." he whispered. 

Pete drove as fast as he could, thankful for the lack of traffic so late at night. It was silent for a long time before Mikey made a panicked sound. 

"What? What's wrong?" Pete asked quickly, speeding up. 

"M-my- ah! Fuhk.. water.. broke." Mikey choked out in pain. Petes eyes widened. "Fuhk! Fuhk okay, hang on okay?"

Mikey made a pained sound and sniffled, tears now flowing freely from his eyes. Petes heart dropped at the quiet sound of the word "mommy..?"

"Shh baby.. it's okay, mommy's here.." Mikey whispered. 

"Where are we mommy?"

"A-ah! A secret fort," Mikey cooed softly. 

Pete quickly pulled up outside of Mikeys house and cursed himself for having no plan. He ran up to the door and slowly opened it, Ray too drunk to even notice the loud creak. Pete tip toed in and followed the rustling noises into the sitting room. He peeked around the corner, finding Rays silhouette in front of the curtain. 

The room was thrashed and in first glance Pete would think they were being robbed. Ray was eerily silent and Pete would be lying if he said he wasn't terrified. With a squint, Pete managed to make out the object Ray was holding. A fuhking knife. Pete rolled his eyes and decided to deal with him later. He snook upstairs and looked through every door for a closet.

Pete heard a soft voice flowing from behind a small door. He gently opened it. "Mikey..?" He whispered softly. Mikey looked up like a deer in the headlights. "Pete!" He whispered, sobbing. 

Pete nodded and smiled weakly, attempting to look strong for him. "Let's get you guys out of here and to a hospital.." 

Pete grabbed his phone, quickly dialling 911. He explained their situation and gently helped Mikey stand up. He picked up a sleeping Rowan and helped a groggy Bronx to stand. "Bronx, remember that ninja movie we watched? Do you wanna play ninjas?" 

Bronx gasped and nodded excitedly. Mikey never let him play ninja in the house. "What I want you to do is simple, get outside the front door, fast and silent. Mommy and I are gonna be right behind you, okay?" He whispered. 

Bronx nodded and saluted. He creeped out of the room. Pete held Rowan with one arm and supported Mikey with the other. Pete could hear the sirens in the distance.

Pete gently helped Mikey down the stairs. He could hear the younger mans breaths speed up in fear. 

"I think he's passed out," Pete lied, trying to reassure him. Mikey nodded and clung onto him tightly. He bit his hand as another contraction hit. Pete held him close and talked him through it. 

Bronx cheered silently and giggled. He danced around on the grass of the front lawn, happy to complete his 'mission'. Pete smiled widely at him and gave him a thumbs up. 

Rowan began to wake up and whimper. Pete quickly began to rock her in fear. Mikey slowly made his way down the steps. The sirens got louder, alerting Ray. He growled and stumbled out of the living room, immediately spotting them. 

Pete cursed and quickly helped Mikey the rest of the way down. He handed Rowan to him and gently nudged him out the door. 

Ray glared. "Who the fuhk are you?" He spat. 

"Doesn't matter." Pete edged towards the door, glancing for the key to lock him in. Ray came at him then, knife clutched tightly in his sweaty hand. Pete quickly sidestepped and kicked him in the nuts. Ray groaned and fell to the floor. The knife clattered to the ground loudly. 

Police officers, armed with guns, pushed passed Pete and grabbed Rays arms, cuffing him. 

Pete ran out to Mikey, helping him into the back of the ambulance. Bronx suddenly didn't look so proud of himself. "Daddy? What's going on?!" He whimpered, his bottom lip jutting out. Pete lifted him into the ambulance, carrying Rowan. 

"You're gonna meet your new little brother soon." Pete cooed. "That's all." 

Bronx sniffled and looked at his screaming mommy in fear. Pete quickly held Mikeys hand and praised him for doing so well so far. Bronx watched and rubbed his eyes. He hugged Rowan who was looking around in confusion. 

** 

Saint Lazslo Way-Wentz was born at 6:35 a.m. under the custody of Michael Way and Peter Wentz.


End file.
